


记忆缺失

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari





	记忆缺失

《记忆缺失》

我在市中心的医院实习时，碰见过一位因滑雪时摔倒而造成轻微脑震荡和失忆的病人。她很美丽，眼神雪一样的纯净和茫然，干净得像一条透彻的溪涧。引起我注意的是她的亲人只来过一次，其余时间都是一位看上去比她年长些的女性在陪伴她。那位女性也十分漂亮，眉眼间有狐狸似的媚气，望向病人的视线却相当温柔。  
可是病人只记得自己的亲人，不记得她了。于是女性找来病人的日记本，轻声细语地告诉她：“我没看过里面的内容，但我想你应该会写到我。”那几本日记很厚，我推测它们至少是两年的量。病人便每天都花不少时间去读自己过去写下的文字。她读得很慢，并且阅读的间歇总是望向窗外陷入久久的沉思。是干枯的枝桠让她感到这冬天太漫长吗？还是惨淡的天光使她觉得自己的病情陷入了泥淖呢？  
我撞见过那位散发着狐狸般气息的女性抽烟。那天我被主任训斥，心生委屈，便跑到住院部的天台打算好好地哭一场，可我没料到我会在那里看见认识的人。女性抽起烟来相当优雅，烟雾将她的脸庞氤氲得比平时柔和了些许，在这道灰色帘幕的后方，她的神情甚至像在笑。她的声音倒是听不出多少笑意的：“小姑娘，告诉你一个秘密，我和她的关系不止是朋友那么简单。在她失忆之前，我们是恋人。”我感到惊讶，但没有慌张。她们在一起时是多么赏心悦目啊，在旁人看来，她们可能是姐妹，可能是朋友，当然也可能是恋人，无论是何种关系出现在她们身上都无比自然。我不由得有些羡慕这样的关系。  
病人把我当妹妹看，或许正因如此，她有时会对我吐露一些心声。一开始，她对我说：“我感到我失去的记忆坠入了一条黑黢黢的隧道，我想要找寻，却只抓到一手空虚。”后来她说：“我的亲人将我视作累赘——这令我相当痛苦。”有一天，当我将尖锐针头扎入她涂着碘酒的脆薄肌肤时，她凝视着我的眉心缓慢地开口：“妖梦，看了那些日记，我感觉我又爱上她了。可是……”  
可是什么？病人没有说下去，她只是垂着纤长如同蝴蝶触角的睫毛，用白玉般细嫩的指尖划过日记本的精装封面。我意识到我将她浪漫化了，又或者我将她和她的恋人都浪漫化了。她们的爱情或许并不旖旎——即使没有过去的记忆，病人还是通过日记本里的只言片语爱上了恋人，这难道不正好说明在她们之间沉甸甸的回忆甚至比不上轻飘飘的言语？  
她们开始约会，病人的恋人送她甜美的生巧克力，她问我如何回礼，在我的提议下她回赠了一只点缀着樱花与满天星的粉色打火机。但或许正因如此，那位女性抽烟抽得更凶了，我总是在路过住院部的吸烟区时瞥见她的身影。有一次，她在那里朝我勾了勾手指，我虽然有工作在身，却还是不由自主地走了过去。她夹着烟捲，眼神有几分阴郁，“因为那些日记的存在，她似乎又一次爱上了我。这本应是好事，却令我感到空虚。”  
她也认为文字是太过梦幻的游戏吗？突然间，一个念头揿住了我，使我感到不寒而栗：也许她篡改了那些日记，让病人误以为她们有着绮丽的过去。这想法很没来由，因此要说服自己忘掉它并不困难。下一秒，我想到病人干燥百合一般的面颊，柔情瞬间涌上心头。我对眼前这位狐狸一般妩媚的女性说：“爱并不是靠过去支撑的。它靠的是现在。”  
女性挑眉，似乎讶异于我的发言。然后她露出一个笑容，像对待幼童那般摸了摸我的头。那天晚上，我将药拿到病房时，听见她们在谈论下次一起出去旅游的事。后来病人出院了，出院那天我和她交换了联系方式。又过了一年，她给我发来信息，说在某个夜晚，记忆如潮水般袭上她的大脑，她终于明白自己与恋人之间的爱毫无虚假。那时我早已不在那个医院工作，然而当我看完她的信息，却想起一年前她在病床上沉沉睡去时，她的恋人托起她的一只手，将唇轻轻地覆盖在她的手背上方。


End file.
